The use of radio frequency (RF), microwave, millimeter (mm) wave, and other high frequency (HF) electromagnetic radiation is common in communication systems, consumer electronics and automotive applications.
The transitioning of high frequency electromagnetic signals from one element to another can result in significant noise and losses, which can ultimately impact the performance of a component or system. One significant source of loss in high frequency applications is impedance and reactance mismatch (often referred to only as impedance mismatch) between the components that are coupled to effect the propagation of the high frequency signal.
Autonomous cruise control (ACC) systems are mm-wave radar-based, and are used to safely control the speed of an automobile. The ACC system adjusts a vehicle's speed based on signals reflected from vehicles and objects in the vehicle's proximity. This requires a well-focused antenna, which HF signals from the ACC electronics mounted on the vehicle. As such, it is necessary for the ACC signals to transition from electronic components to the antenna structure. This signal transition is often carried out by coupling a microstrip transmission line (microstrip) to an antenna feed, which is an electromagnetic waveguide. At frequencies of operation, the ACC antenna feeds are often rectangular and circular waveguides.
Impedance mismatch between the microstrip and the antenna feed can result in significant insertion and return losses, which have a deleterious impact on the signal strength and thus the performance of the ACC system.
Known apparati and techniques used to effect the transition from the electronic devices to the antenna of the ACC suffer from mechanical instability, poor isolation and return losses, and excessive manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus, which couples high frequency signals from electronic devices to waveguides and which overcomes at least the deficiencies of the apparati described above.